Ritsu Tainaka
|Tainaka Ritsu}} is the self-proclaimed "president" of the light music club, and lead drummer. She is the one who formed the Light Music Club when it was on the verge of being disbanded, and since then, has become the natural leader of the band. Her voice provider is Satomi Satō (Japanese) and Cassandra Lee (English). Character She has an ambiguous yet upbeat personality, but often has trouble remembering important club activities and announcements. She gets constantly yelled at, and whacked, by Mio after forgetting to send in important forms concerning the club even though often reminded by Nodoka . Ritsu is cheerful, often likes making jokes and is sarcastic most of the time. She usually brainstorms for ideas to earn more money and for the club’s success (sometimes claimed as evil deeds by her friends). She has developed a certain endurance against Mio's hits, since she was little, as she often teases Mio whenever Mio is cowering from something and she has the opportunity to do so. Ritsu is always on the go, and will stop at nothing for the success of the light music club even when everyone else gives up. She is the source of fun and encouragement of their band. However, from time to time Ritsu has been a lazy character as well. When it comes to practicing, she only thinks of having fun with her band mates (such as having tea breaks that almost drove Azusa away). During training camps, Ritsu usually votes to play first the moment they arrive and is often supported by Yui. She often needs Mio's help in studying but she gets good marks in her tests. When she becomes determined, she can get her work done in no time. Such determination can be seen on her goal towards Budokan as well. She has a strong sense of confidence from an unknown source, although her confidence has often lead to the club's despair, such as when losing their way in the middle of Kyoto. Ritsu has a tough front, and would not cry easily. Her weak spot is seeing her friends cry and she would do anything to cheer them up. Appearance Ritsu has light brown hair that slightly touches the edge of her shirt's collar, her bangs pulled back with a yellow hairband. Two longer locks of hair fall at the ends of her hairband and touch her shoulders. She has hazel eyes, similar to her hair, and often wears a trademark grin. Without her hairband, Ritsu's bangs could reach her nose. Other than yellow, Ritsu wears other colored hairbands once in awhile, such as white, black, and red (especially when she was a child). At certain points in the anime, Ritsu uses other objects to hold her hair up, like goggles when the girls visited the beach, or when she put it up in a ponytail that stuck up when she was about to sleep during a field trip. Anime Her school uniform is often untucked (tucked in once, when Sawako forced her to), and blazer unbuttoned. When the others wear a beige-color pull over, she will only wear her blouse. Ritsu is seen wearing the school's blue track suits and most often among her friends. She had once exclaimed that she prefers wearing comfortable clothing than any other outfits, as she had difficulty drumming in those clothes. Manga Ritsu in the manga does button her blazer, yet, like the anime, she does not tuck in her uniform when seen without her blazer. Besides her school uniform, she is often seen in polo t-shirts. Ritsu has a habit of putting both her arms at the back of her head. Ritsu also happened to be the character who has the most number of bumps on her head through the series (mostly done by Mio). See also * K-ON! Character Image Song Series Vol. 3: Ritsu Tainaka References Category:Characters Category:Ho-Kago Tea Time Category:Tainakas